


No Where I'd Rather Be

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fuck I dunno man, Gay, In Public, M/M, Suggestive, a bit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 02:04:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything





	No Where I'd Rather Be

Why he hand’t expected this, Host had no clue. 

It started simple, them going out for a small little date while Dark and Bim worked on some big project with Wilford. They were bored, wanted to do something for the day, and Anti had suggested just… wandering around and seeing what might be fun. 

Considering the other option was doing nothing and being bored all day, Host agreed. 

Them going out was rare, Anti had to wrap up his neck and Host to change his bandages more than he wanted to, but once they were both sure that nothing too out of the ordinary would be seen with them, they set out. 

Anti was pretty handsy on a normal day, so Host didn’t really think much of it when his hand traced down to cup his ass. It was just a normal day for him, albeit in public, which did cause a bit of a blush across his cheeks. Anti chuckled from one side, and Host elbowed him lightly, which only caused him to laugh more. 

Host sighed softly, shaking his head a moment, smiling fondly as they walked. It was nearing midday, and they were surrounded by other people. Normally it would’ve bothered Host, but with Anti right there he didn’t feel as weird as normal. 

Perhaps getting lost in his thoughts was not the best course of action currently. He figured that out just as Anti leaned down to whisper in his ear. “There is no place I’d rather be than inside of you right now.” 

Host shivered slightly, biting the inside of his cheek. So this was they game they were gonna play. How long until one of them snapped and used their power to get them home as quickly as possible. 

“Hearing those little noises you make when I fuck you into the mattress, that beautiful voice begging for more…” Anti kept his voice low, and Host went red, turning his head away a moment. Anti chuckled, standing up straight and pointing something out. Host wasn’t really paying attention. 

“Already thinking about it?” Host jumped a bit, though he was expecting it. “Wouldn’t be surprised if you already wanted to beg me for my cock.” He purred a moment, then pulled away once more. Host cursed under his breath, which brought more laughter from Anti. 

Host shook his head a moment, standing up on tip toes, knowing where he was going, having planned the route in his head the moment Anti had started talking, how exactly to avoid various things, giving him an advantage in the game Anti didn’t yet know they were playing. 

“I’d let you fuck me out here, let you make me scream for you, your dick… if you can catch me first.” And with that Host ducked under his arm, and bolted, dodging past various people. Behind him, he heard Anti snarl, and begin to chase after him. 

They should go out more often… 


End file.
